Felicidad
by Tenshibara
Summary: Sus siluetas son delineadas por el sol mientras caminan hacia el horizonte. Conversan, escuchan lo que el otro dice y aprecian ser capaces de vivir ese instante mientras sus manos se sostienen para convencerse de que son reales y que las emociones que viven juntos no son un espejismo.


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Felicidad**

Un segundo antes de exhalar su último aliento, tuvo un deseo egoísta, quizás el único de su vida. Se preguntó si tal anhelo podía ser cumplido por el Rey, a pesar de este parecer imposible, tenía la confianza que él era capaz de ir más allá de los límites humanos.

 _«Si gano, me gustaría poder verlo; porque sentirlo no es suficiente»_ , pensó y sonrió.

Pero ella no había ganado esa vez, lo había hecho él. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que él se había llevado la victoria en un último encuentro que no se debatía en el tablero sino en sus corazones. Al final, él había sido capaz de brindarle más de la felicidad que una persona como ella podía experimentar; y creía que ser capaz de regalar felicidad a los demás era una virtud, una ganancia que superaba cualquier otra.

:-:

Un claro que se extiende hasta el horizonte lo recibe. El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo en un día despejado. El ambiente está perfumado por el delicado aroma de las margaritas y el suelo, cubierto por distintas plantas, lo invita a echarse para que esperara, porque sabe que debe esperar a alguien especial. Es un paisaje nostálgico, siente que lo había visto antes. No, no lo había visto; lo había sentido en lo más profundo de su alma. Ese claro es para ambos y la esperaría, llegaría pronto.

Los cálidos rayos solares acarician su piel y el aroma a flores la hace sonreír. Por lo general, no se siente segura sin su bastón guiándola por un terreno desconocido, pero tiene la ligera impresión de que allí no sufre ningún peligro porque es capaz de percibir la paz recorriendo cada uno de sus poros.

 _«Hace buen día»,_ dice en su cabeza y sonreí tontamente, complacida.

—Komugi —llama él cuando nota que lo ha pasado de largo.

—¡Ah! ¡Rey Meruem no sabía que estaba aquí! —Se gira de inmediato y le pide disculpas de forma más bien exagerada.

—Te dije que me llamaras Meruem, sin títulos. Aquí los títulos no importan. No hagas que me repita —dice en su usual tono demandante.

—¡Wah! ¡Lo siento! —Se arrodilla a su lado y escucha cómo su acompañante ríe brevemente—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Komugi, abre los ojos.

—¿Eh? Es que como no estoy jugando al _gungi_ , no suelo hacerlo. Sería raro si los abriera de repente, ¿no?

—No lo sería. Vamos, ábrelos —repite, notando un sentimiento aflorar en su pecho; algo que jamás había experimentado en carne propia pero sí en la de otros: nervios.

—Sí.

Se queda sin aliento. Después de que sus ojos se acostumbran a todos los colores y la iluminación del sitio, no puede contener su asombro. Ahora entiende por qué las personas aprecian poder observar, para no perderse de la belleza del mundo. Luego, sus pupilas se clavan en su acompañante. Parpadea varias veces mientras él espera una reacción, se decanta por el rechazo y está dispuesto a enfrentarse a esta, pero al notar la sonrisa que empieza a bailar en los labios de la muchacha, reafirma con regocijo que es una completa idiota.

—Meruem, eres tal y como te imaginaba.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona con curiosidad, dudando sobre la verdad de esas palabras porque nadie podría imaginarse la apariencia de un humano con su aspecto.

—Sí —exclama con alegría—. Siempre pensé que tus ojos serían así, que reflejarían solemnidad pero, sobre todo, amabilidad.

—¿Amabilidad?

—¿O quizás benevolencia? —pensó por varios segundos y sonrió para decir—: No estoy segura, después de todo, soy una idiota; pero eso no quita el hecho de que Meruem es luz.

Meruem deja escapar una interjección de sorpresa y relaja su siempre serio semblante. Se equivoca. Para él, quien es luz es ella, una pequeña luz capaz de iluminar más que la de cualquier otro ser vivo. Komugi es la luz que lo salvó de cometer atrocidades, convirtiéndolo en alguien totalmente distinto al ideal de las Hormigas Quimera. Pero eso tampoco importa, allí no hay distinciones de ese tipo.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—¿Tan rápido? —Komugi acepta la mano que le ofrece, notando la usual calidez que, mediante palabras, siempre había conseguido dirigir a su corazón.

—Sí, tenemos que reunirnos con… —Meruem se interrumpió y curvó los labios—. Con nuestros amigos.

—Meruem, no nos volveremos a separar, ¿verdad?

—No. Nos espera un largo futuro juntos, Komugi. —Esta vez le sonríe levemente mientras sus ojos reflejan seguridad y esperanza.

Sus siluetas son delineadas por el sol mientras caminan hacia el horizonte, sin un destino en particular. Conversan, escuchan lo que el otro dice y aprecian ser capaces de vivir ese instante mientras sus manos se sostienen para convencerse de que son reales y que las emociones que viven juntos no son un espejismo.

Ambos sentían que no eran dignos de tanta felicidad; pero, en silencio, le deseaban al otro experimentarla en su máximo esplendor.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Hacía un tiempo quería escribir algo sobre ellos y publicarlo, porque mi primer intento fue asqueroso xD Creo que este quedó decente y se acerca bastante a lo que quería trasmitir. A pesar de que Meruem se me hizo un poco complicado (¿Es que como va a permitir que yo, una simple humana, escriba sobre él? xD), disfruté mucho imaginar un escenario fuera de la tensión de Gorteau del Este, un sitio en el que fueran capaces de obtener paz y alegría._

 _Ahora, algunos se preguntarán por qué jugué de esa manera con los tiempos de narración... Ni yo misma lo sé, simplemente sentí que le daba un estilo diferente a mi escritura usual, así que me arriesgue y he aquí el resultado, no me peguen xD_

 _Con eso me despido, ¡que tengan un excelente día!_


End file.
